1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for storing piece goods, particularly data carrier cassettes, in which a plurality of mounting supports for receiving the piece good is moved along a closed movement path, which is formed from circular arcs and linear portions interlinking these.
2. Prior Art
An audio tape cassette magazine is already known (German Utility Model No. 78 15 098), in which the mounting supports are fixed to an endless conveyor belt guided by means of two guide rollers. The conveyor belt can be guided around both horizontal and vertical axes and mention is made of a motor drive. The audio tape cassettes are removed in the center of the end face.